Headphones Blue With Barney
Potful Duckie New Years Eve Party: Finding Telly & Prairie. June 16, 2002. Frame 6 of 8 where Vanessa tells Ms. Julie the totbot knock-knock joke. Prairie Dawn tells Savion that there are people everywhere. Tiptie states, "And Going To Tina's School Too" then the song I Wish There Was School Everyday from Barney Goes To School sung by Tina. Stand Back. Ahem. Knock Knock. Who's There? Totbot. Totbot Who? Tot Us Out Coming Friends Again. Gee, Savion, Look, You're Right. There Are People Dancing Everywhere. And Going To Tina's School, Too. Tina Takes Barney To School Fun. June 16, 1990. It talks about where it was a bright sunny day with Tina here as she takes Barney to school with Tina's friends Michael, Adam, Derek, simply Amy, then Luci. COLD OPEN with Tiptie. In the sixth tape, Tina takes Barney to the school as they teach Tina's friends the alphabet, the days of the week, shapes, counting, colors, songs and more. I'm Pretty Glad You're Here Today. Today, Tina Was About To Take Barney To The School With Tina's Friends Michael, Adam, Derek, Simply Amy, Possibly Luci. Here As They Teach The Alphabet, The Days Of The Week, Shapes, Counting, Colors, Songs And More. Now I Know There's Just A Song Here About Going To School Simply Sung By Tina. Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John. October 4, 1997. Vanessa hands Tiptie the original Barney Goes To School tape. Here You Go, Tiptie. Barney Goes To School Released 1990. It Talks About Where Tina First Shows Around Her School. Potful Duckie New Years Eve Party: Finding Telly & Prairie. June 16, 2002. Frame 4 of 8 where Miss Krystyna tells Jessica that special Light Race knock-knock joke. The jam session going on then. Elmo comments that it's almost as easy as doing The Snuffleupagus Alphabet. Stand Back, Miss Krystyna. Knock Knock. Who's There? Light Race. Light Race Who? Light Us Out Coming There Again. (MUSIC PLAYING) Oh. These Musicians Are Really Great, Telly. Yes. And They're Excactly What We Need. Exactly. Oh, Wonderful. (MUSIC CONTINUES PLAYING) Sounds Pretty Good, Huh? It's Nothing. It's Almost As Easy As The Snuffleupagus Alphabet. Pass Time For Christmas With Barney: Sing Favorite Christmas Songs. December 4, 1999. It talks about where Barney and his friends go to the North Pole to spend Christmas. In it, sixteen fun Christmas jokes to do. JOKE 1. Tiptie: (knocking on the door) Who's There? Cold. Cold Who? Cold Enough To Come Inside Then. Sure. Ha! JOKE 2. What Did The Elf Who Comes To Dinner For Barney? Cold-Berry Pie! JOKE 3. Where Does The Elf Go To Getting Clean? The Elf-Tub! JOKE 4. What Did Santa Play A Game? Hide-And-Snow! JOKE 5. What Is The Coldest Ride In The Amusement Park? The Roller-Coldster! JOKE 6. Knock Knock. Who's There? Santa's Reindeer. Reindeer Who? Reindeer Us Out They've Been Knockin'! JOKE 7. What Does Reindeer Does Like To Eat? Elf-Nanas. JOKE 8. What Is The Coldest Thing Barney And His Friends Could Have For Lunch? The Sand-Elf! JOKE 9. What's The First Thing Santa's Reindeer Do When They Go For A Ride? Fasten Their Snow-Belts! JOKE 10. What Did The Elf Who Wanted To Drink Some Soda? Snow-Cream! JOKE 11. What Did That Elf Gives Milk To A Baby? Baby Reindeer! JOKE 12. Who Told The Elf Who Wanted To Become Their Friends? Elf Cream! JOKE 13. What Did His Reindeer Fly Into The Whole Fun Sleigh? Barely Sleigh It! JOKE 14. What Elf Know 2 Plus 2 Were 4? The Number-Elf! JOKE 15. What Did The Elf Fills Kevin's Blue Bottle To Get Thirsty? Elf-Bottles! JOKE 16. What Elf Who Said This Time? "With All Christmas Jokes, Go To The Kitchen For Some Cold-Cobbler!" Before the lullaby version for I Love You, Kaitlin wants Tiptie to play songs about some totbots. Next Year Barney Wants Me To Play Songs About Some Totbots To The School Band Then I'll Sing It. Gee, Barney Wants "Mary Had A Little Totbot". Good Title There, Tiptie. Possibly This. Hey, Baby Bop Wants "John Jacob Jingleheimer Totbot". Um, They Usually March Here And Sing It. The "Itsy Bitsy Totbot". So Instead Of Just Spiders, Totbots. Now I Know "This Old Tobot" Barney Wants To Play. BJ Wants "Camptown Tobot". Just Know "Five Little Totbot Snacks". BJ Wants "Skip To My Totbots". Baby Bop First Wants "Row Row Row Your Totbot Boat". Totbots Love That Boat. "She'll Be Coming Round The Totbot". Sure, Tiptie. "Four Little Totbot Snacks". Good One To It. "So Long Young Totbots". Good One. "Home On The Totbots". Good Tune. "Goodbye Young Totbot". Fun One. "Farmer In Totbot Dell". Now I Know They Love Them Because They Have Farmers. Barney Wants "Sad Totbot". Good One. "Ten Little Totbot Snacks". Ten Totbots Worked. "Glad Totbot". Good Title. "Three Little Totbot Snacks". Sure Love To Eat. "Wheels On The Totbot Bus". That Go Round And Round A Lot "Twinkle Twinkle Little Totbot". Here Instead Of Just Stars, Only Totbots. Hey, I Do Remember The "Alpha Totbot Song". T For Totbot Together That's Right. Hey, "This Little Totbot". Sure, Tiptie. Hey, Barney Wants "Old MacDonald Had A Totbot". Instead Of His Animals, His Totbot. "This Totbot Is Your Totbot". Good One. "God Bless Totbot". Gee, Tiptie, Just Time For The Lullaby Version Of Barney's Favorite To Sing I Love You. Thanks For Marching With Me, Everybody. This Concert Has Been The Most Fun A Dinosaur Could Ever Have. But It's Time For Us To Go Now. You Know, When A Dinosaur Has Friends Like You, It's Like Having A Great Big Family. That Makes Me Feel Welcome Wherever I Go. We Have To Go Wherever Kids Are Using Their Imaginations. Remember, If You Wish Real Hard, I'll Be There. Let's All Hold Hands Now And Sing I Love You. It's My Very Favorite Song. Oh, Hello! Welcome To Our Learning Theater. My Friends And I Are Going On A Learning Adventure Today. Oh, That Was Fun! Let's Go On Another Adventure. To Start With The Shape Adventure, Press Piglet's Button. For The Numbers Adventure, Press Tigger's Button. For The Eyes Ears And Nose Adventure, Press Kanga's Button. For The ABC Adventure, Press Owl's Button. For The Opposites Adventure, Press My Button. Kevin wants to do 16 Teletubbies titles in June 1 and 2 2019 there in the School Wiki category page will be "Category: Ragdoll PBS Teletubbies VHS Street Raffi Octopus's Garden Sesame Street Elmo's Sing-along Guessing Game 2003 DVD Monday PBS Kids Version". "Elmo's Sing-along Guessing Game" 2003 DVD the cover has Elmo wearing a game show jacket with a yellow question mark then on the back cover was Oscar with his smelly sneaker. Released from 1991 featuring "I Love My Elbows" (EKA: Episode 2582), "One Fine Face" (EKA: Episode 2331), "Get Along" (EKA: Episode 2600), "Elmo's Song" (EKA: Episode 2710), "The Alligator King" (EKA: Episode 0411), "Eight Balls Of Fur" (EKA: Episode 2669), "My Best Friend" (EKA: Episode 2474), "I Love Trash" (1971 version) (EKA: Episode 0291), "Lambaba" (EKA: Episode 2789). "Octopus's Garden" track 4 of 16 from the 1985 album there on January 1 1985 which is the One Light One Sun album. Simply it's a Beatles classic from the fun "Abbey Road" from 1969, the Raffi version of the classic. Simply Rolf Saxon was the narrator he narrates fun Teletubbies segments from the episodes for it. Monday there will be the PBS Kids version of the HBO premieres with family and friends. So every time when Voice Trumpet rises up he or she would like to listen to Voice Trumpet read while Voice Trumpet reads descriptions. To that, 2 previews in the beginning with a COLD OPEN there from each title then the Teletubbies tape begins. Title card in voice-over being read by Tiptie. Then at the end was the special Raffi Octopus's Garden Message voiceover by Fireman Duck which goes: Kids Can Listen To Simply Raffi Octopus's Garden Track 4 Of 16 From The One Light One Sun Album First Released On January 1 1985, This Cool Beatles Classic Which Is The Raffi Version Of That Beatles Classic From The Ever Popular Beatles Favorite Abbey Road. Funding outro, PBS logo (1993-2002), and the Sesame Street Sing Along 2004 DVD Message voice-over with Tiptie, then at the end with Tina. Kids Can Purchase The Sesame Street 2004 DVD "Sing Along". "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" With The Cast, "Stand Up And Pinch Your Nose" With Gordon, David And Maria, "Sing After Me" With Madeline Kahn And Grover, "The Alphabet Song" With The Cast, "We All Sing With The Same Voice" With Cast Intro And Outro, "Cheer Up" With Sully And Big Bird, "Sing" With Olivia While Linda Signs It, "Old MacDonald" With The Cast, "Rubber Duckie" With Ernie, "Doin' The Pigeon" With Bert, And Of Course, "What's The Name Of That Song" With The Cast, Along With Farley, The Anything Muppet Girl, Luis, Susan, 2 Honkers, Oscar, And The 2-Headed Monster. Here's The Fun Message From Tina. Everybody Loves Barney, And Now You Can Have Your Very Own Toy Barney, To Lend A Thing Clem And Find Out How. Then four previews in the end like "Ready To Read With Pooh", "Ready For Math With Pooh", "Spot", and the Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo. The opening to each Teletubbies title. #Sesame Street Video And Audio Preview (1997-2000) #Sesame Street CDs And Cassettes Preview (1998-2000) #Sony Wonder FBI Warning Screen (1995-2006) #Sony Wonder Logo (1995-2006) #CTW Logo (1997-2000) #Teletubbies 1998 Funding #COLD OPEN (32 seconds, for each title) #Teletubbies Intro (for each tape) #Title Card Do closing for each Teletubbies title. #Tubby Bye-Bye/End Credits/Copyright Screen (for each title) #OUTRO (one, two, three or four altogether) #Raffi Octopus's Garden Message (track 4 of 16 from One Light One Sun) #Teletubbies 1998 Funding #PBS Logo (1993-2002) #Sesame Street Sing Along 2004 DVD Message (With Tiptie In Voice-Over, Special Message From Tina) #Thanks For Helping Screen #Ready To Read With Pooh Computer CD-Rom Preview (voiceover by Mark Elliott) #Ready For Math With Pooh Computer CD-Rom Preview (voiceover by Mark Elliott) #Spot VHS Preview (voiceover by Brian Cummings) #Disney's Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo Arthur Titles With Rabbits. January 5, 1997. Tape 1, outro 3. COLD OPEN with Clover. Monday November 19 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4801 "A Sesame Street Thanksgiving" (Season 48 Premiere). Visit Our Itsy Bitsy Spider On The World Wide Web. And Now, Stay Tuned For "Singing In The Rain", Followed By "Singing When It's Partly Cloudy". Po was chosen. Monday January 21 2019 For A Martin Luther King Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4823 "The Good Birds Club" (Repeated From Show 4265). Stay Tuned For "Nailhouse Rock". Tinky Winky was chosen. Here windmill stops spinning. Welcome, I'm Clover. Today, The Tubbies Eat Tubby Toast, Being Real Careful Not To Step In The Puddle, The Animal Parade, Tinky Winky Cannot Carrying Here Inside His Bag Here, And Laa-Laa Watered Some Flowers. Boot Tubby. March 8, 1997. Tape two, outro two. Tuesday August 7 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4802 "Rosita's Sneaky Sneakers". Stay Tuned For "The Music Man", "The Sound Of Music", And "Name That Tune". Po was chosen. I'm Tisa. Today, There Will Be Tinky Winky Showing Po Some Boots. Could Time To Run. March 15, 1997. Tape three, outro three. Monday February 25 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4809 "Our Family's Way". Coming Up Next On The Games Channel, "Jump Rope" By Alfred Hopscotch. Po was chosen. Clover Here. Today, There Will Be Running Today. Dare Tour Funny Day. April 12, 1997. Tape four, outro two. Monday January 28 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4829 "The Bubble Fest" (Repeated From Show 4259). Coming Up Next On The Teeth Channel, "To Tell The Tooth" Followed By "Tooth Or Consequences". Po was chosen. Monday January 14 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4812 "Hair Training". Stay Tuned For "Name That Tuna", "60 Minnows", And "Touched By An Angelfish". Dipsy was chosen. Monday November 26 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4833 "Rosita And Elmo Teach Yoga" (Repeated From Show 4272). Coming Up Next On The Bicycle Channel, "The Dick Van Bike Show". There windmill stops spinning. For A Columbus Day Treat Monday October 8 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4811 "Kitty Kindness". Stay Tuned To The Sleep Channel For "Supermarket Sleep" And The 6:00 Snooze. I'm Tiptie. Today, The Tubby Custard Machine Gets A Fun Mess, And The Tubby Toast Machine Was A Fine Mess. They'd Better Clean Up. Eat, Drink And Be Music Tubby. May 17, 1997. Tape five, outro one. Monday August 13 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4807 "M Is For Missing". Coming Up Next On The Ear Channel, "The Best Ears Of Our Lives", Followed By "My Favorite Ear". Po was chosen. Thursday August 9 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4827 "The New Old MacDonald". Coming Up Next On The Getting Dressed Channel, "Socks And The City", Followed By "Shall We Pants" Starring Shirt Reynolds. On Tinky Winky was chosen. Welcome! Today, There Will Be Laa-Laa's Special Secret Dance While Tinky Winky, Dipsy And Po Go For A Walk, Then Voice Trumpet Hears A Violin And Tuba Version Of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star While The Tubbies Sit At The Table For Some Music. Friends Of The Animals. May 24, 1997. Tape six, outro four. Monday December 3 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4830 "The Golden Triangle Of Destiny" (Repeated From Show 4161, Season 39 Premiere). Next On The Telephone Channel, "Dialing For Telephones", Followed By "The Telephone Always Rings Twice". Po was chosen. Monday February 11 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4810 "The Last Straw". Coming Up Next On The Drum Channel, "In The Strummer", Followed By "Drumbo". Laa-Laa was chosen. Monday September 24 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4832 "Abby And Zoe Love Karate". Stay Tuned For "The Jump Along Cassidy Show". Tinky Winky was chosen. Monday October 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4804 "Rapunzel Gets A Haircut". Stay Tuned To The Feet Channel For "Toeklahoma" And "Feet The Press" With Never-Before-Seen Footage. Dipsy was chosen. Windmill stops spinning. Monday August 27 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4818 "It's Dance Your Favorite Dance Day". Hey, I'm Fireman Duck. Today, There Will Be Simply Baby Animals. Good Friends Tubby. May 31, 1997. Tape seven, outro one. Monday October 29 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4819 "Me Am What Me Am" (Repeated From Show 4305). Coming Up Next On The Wild Animal Channel, "The Lion In Winter" Starring Wild Barrymore Followed By "The Lion King With Tiger Woods". Tinky Winky was chosen. Monday March 18 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4813 "Book Worming". Coming Up Next On The Mail Channel, "The Scarlet Letter", Followed By "Lady And The Stamp". Po was chosen. I'm Clover. Today, There Will Be Special Running In Teletubbyland. Hearing Bells And Color. June 16, 1997. Tape eight, outro two. Monday November 12 2018 For A Veterans Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4806 "Clothing Drive". Dipsy was chosen. And Now Stay Tuned For "Lost In Cyberspace". The other problem was the windmill stops spinning. Monday October 1 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4828 "Oscar The Kind". I'm Tiptie. Today, Voice Trumpet Hears The Sound Of The Bells, Then There Will Be Colors In Teletubbyland. I'd Like To Be From Exercise. July 13, 1997. Tape nine, outro one. Monday November 5 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4831 "Fido The Frog". Coming Up Next On The Sky Channel, "The Sky Who Loved Me". Piano music playing during end credits. "Monday December 4 2017 @ 9:12 AM Kevin Listens To Barney The Other Day I Met A Bear From Going On A Bear Hunt Season 4 Episode 12 With Some Headphones. That Day Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4708 "Lifting Snuffy" (Repeated From Show 4321). Barney Will Sing It, They'll Copy." Greetings! I'm Clover. Today, There Will Be Some Exercises In Teletubbyland. Join The Tubby Pals. July 20, 1997. Tape ten, outro two. Monday February 4 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4814 "Chinese New Year". Dipsy was chosen. Monday February 18 2019 For A Presidents Day Treat Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4835 "The Count's Counting Error" (Season 48 Finale). Coming Up On The Weather Channel, "A Snowman For All Seasons". Catch It Before It Melts. Tinky Winky was chosen. Monday March 4 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4815 "Chamki Visits Sesame Street". Coming Up Next On The Friends Channel, Two Great Buddy Movies: "For Me And My Pal", Followed By "Chum And Chummer". Po was chosen. There windmill stops spinning. For A Labor Day Treat The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4820 "Elmo's Butterfly Friend" (Repeated From Show 4268). I'm Tassidy. Today, There Will Be Meeting The Tubbies. King To Young Tubby. Tape eleven, outro three. August 9, 1997. Tuesday August 7 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4834 "Surfin' Sesame Street". Coming Up Next, "Stringing In The Rain", So Stay Tuned. Po was chosen. I'm Quinco. There Will Be More Tubby Fun. Long Tubby MacDonaldland's Magical Radio Raffi Octopus's Garden. August 16, 1997. Tape twelve, outro two. Monday September 17 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4822 "The Helpful Cloud". Coming Up Next On The Bird Channel, "The Loon Ranger" Starring Walter Pigeon. Dipsy was chosen. Wednesday August 15 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4808 "Abby's Sock Solution" (Repeated From Show 4163). Stay Tuned To The Farm Channel For "A Farewell To Farms" Starring Genette Old MacDonald And Nelson Piggy. Tinky Winky was chosen. Low pitch version for Raffi Octopus's Garden track 4 of 16 from One Light One Sun, then Ronald Makes It Magic. There windmill stops spinning. Monday September 10 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4826 "Grandparents Day" (Repeated From Show 4417). I'm Tiptie. Today, There Will Be Listening For Raffi Octopus's Garden Track 4 Of 16 From One Light One Sun, Then Ronald McDonald Hosts That Magical Radio Station. Meet The Tubbies. August 23, 1997. Tape thirteen, outro three. Monday August 6 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4803 "Elmo's Nursery Rhyme". Coming Up Next Our After School Special, "The Graduate" Starring Keanu Reads And LL School Jay. Tinky Winky was chosen. Hey, I'm Clover. Today, There Will Be Time To Meet Tubbies. Note To Grande Blue. August 24, 1997. Tape fourteen, outro two. Monday December 10 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4817 "Rocco's Playdate" (Repeated From Show 4322). Coming Up Next On The Firefighters Channel, "The Flaming Of The Shrew", Starring Carol Burnett. Laa-Laa was chosen. Wednesday August 22 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4824 "Rakhi Road" (Repeated From Show 4228). Dipsy was chosen. Coming Up Next On The Bath Time Channel, "Bath Masterson" Starring Soapy Sales. Monday October 1 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4828 "Oscar The Kind". Po was chosen. I'm Tortie. There Will Be Po Looking Up At The Sky While Voice Trumpet Sings About The Color Blue With Three White Clouds On. Other Tubby Fun. September 27, 1997. Tape fifteen, outro one. Monday August 20 2018 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4805 "Martian Mission". Coming Up Next On The All About Skin Channel, "That's Skincredible", Followed By "Skinny The Pooh" And "Rumpelstiltskin". Po was chosen. Welcome! Today, You Will See The Other Tubbies Are Doing. Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John. October 4, 1997. Special guest Celine Dion. Sixteenth and last tape, outro two. Monday March 11 2019 Was The PBS Kids Version Of Show 4816 "Street Food". Stay Tuned For "Uncle Vanya", "Charlie's Aunt", And "Whistler's Mother" Starring Moms Mabley. Dipsy was first chosen he watched All The Right Angles Season 2 Episode 5 of Cyberchase. The Bonus Surprise: Brompton With John. Features the montage of the rabbits. Singing parts are too late, just spoken. Wavepad presents the low pitch version of 10 Kids Praise albums. This also the Vegetable Soup book from 1980 Kaitlin's friends borrowed from the Tonawanda Library. The cover has Ernie, Bert and Cookie Monster cooking some vegetable soup. Also, John took Tiptie to Brompton. Stop at McDonalds to bring Paul 2 hamburgers. John takes Tiptie to room 173 to watch their game show "Jeopardy" simply with Alex Trebek. Tiptie wants to do the puzzles, John saw videos at the Brompton library. Like the Star Trek trilogy, "The Great Mouse Detective", the Star Wars trilogy, "Forrest Gump", "101 Dalmatians" and dozens others. Here also windmill's about to just stop spinning then the final tape comes to a close. Hey, Welcome To This Special Cassette. I'm Tiptie. Today, Tinky Winky Was Having Some Tubby Toast. Dipsy Will Watch Called "All The Right Angles" Season 2 Episode 5 Of Cyberchase. There Will Be Four Knock-Knock Jokes. Tonight, John's Cooking Tots For Dinner. There Will Be The Special Guest Simply Miss Celine Dion. Here Also, I'm Playing Called "Chip's Musical Challenge" With Veronica. The Book "Vegetable Soup" Was Written By Judy Freudberg And Tony Geiss, Illustrated By Tom Cooke. That Vegetable Soup Book Here From Sesame Street That Kaitlin's Friends Borrowed From The Tonawanda Library. Kaitlin Wants Barney Goes To School Simply For August 1 1990. Here At The Brompton Library, John Wants To Do The Videos While I'm Doing Puzzles. Timothy Will Be Calling My Duckie Friends That I'll Be Playing The 1990 Program Sing Yourself Silly. Saturday June 1st and Sunday June 2nd 2019 Kevin wants to do 16 Teletubbies titles like January this year. In "Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John", while Tina is doing a cartwheel, Kaitlin tells Tiptie that duckie knock-knock joke while John waits for tots to be cooked. Okay, Tiptie. Put Your Hands On The Ground, Put Your Hands On The Ground Turning 90 Degrees, Kick Your Feet Over Your Head, Simply End Special Lunge. Here, Listen, Tiptie. Knock Knock. Who's There? Duckie. Duckie Who? Duckie With Those Fun Cheese Crumpets! So It's Pretty Funny. Ta-Da! They're Ready, Ducks. Come And Get It! Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John. October 4, 1997. Before Vanessa and Tiptie swing at Maple West, they know that swing knock-knock joke while swinging along. Listen Then, Tiptie. Knock Knock. Who's There? Swing. Swing Who? Swing Would I Wanna Start Again. Pass Street Duckies Halloween. August 16, 1997. Some dialogue based on the Halloween sing-along "Happy Haunting Party At Disneyland" on August 25 1998. In it, this was the ProBook version of this. It talks about where Sally, Sam and Zach have a Halloween party at Disney's Haunted Mansion. Featuring spooktastic songs with every joke. The other problem on this tape simply 16 Halloween jokes where Kaitlin first answered with each duckie friend. Ms. Allison from Summit read the title card in voice-over. The end credits feature Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. On the final tape, Timothy calls the ducks that Clover wants to play the 1990 Sesame Street program "Sing Yourself Silly". Hi, Gang, It's Timothy. Just That Tots Joke. Tiptie Wants "Sing Yourself Silly" 1990. The Cover Has The Dinger, 2 Honkers And Ernie. This Program From 1990, Eleven Cool Silliest Hits, 21 Celebrity Guests, 3 Words Of This Title, 5 Syllables, 17 Letters. "The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree", "Ladybugs Picnic", "Jellyman Kelly" Sung By James Taylor, "Waving Goodbye To You With My Heart", "Old MacDonald Cantata", The "Everything In The Wrong Place Ball", "One Banana", "Calcutta Joe", "Mary Had A Bicycle", "Ten Turtles", "Put Down The Duckie" With John Candy, Andrea Martin, 2 Baseball Players For The New York Mets Keith Hernandez And Mookie Wilson, Jane Curtin, Madeline Kahn, Joe Williams, Paul Reubens, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Wynton Marsalis, Celia Cruz, Itzhak Pearlman, Gordon Jackson, Jean Marsh, Paul Simon, Jeremiy Irons, Danny Devito, Rhea Pearlman, Four Football Players For The New York Giants, And Carol Banks. Bye, Tiptie, Go Play The Sesame Street Program. Probably This. After Dipsy watches All The Right Angles on the final Teletubbies tape, Sun Baby laughs here once, scenes from Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration on July 1 1994 where Oscar just yells "Yuck". Telly and Prairie Dawn greet Big Bird and tell him that they found singers. Telly also tells Big Bird about the time he lost his letter "O". Big Bird is glad for today Telly found his "O". Elmo gives the viewers he's not talking about that kind of break. The shot of Telly, Prairie, Savion and Jason is extended as Telly says "And pigs, too" while Tiptie states out "Streets Parent's Car To The Playground" then the montage of the rabbits. Hi, Tiptie. Is Diasia Going To School On The Bus, Or To Her Parent's Car To The Playground? Caroline Knows That Near The School, And There Are Children Playing With Shovels, Pails And Buckets. Well, It's Probably Parent's Car To The Playground. First Thing Diasia Does Is The Slide With Diasia's Friend Cindy. Simply After That Some Swings. Sure, At Least Tiptie's Saying "Swimgs". "Swimgs"? Not Right, Tiptie. First Of All, Take Away The "M" To The "N" Simply After The "I". "Swings". See, Tiptie, Kids Sit, Adults Give A Push. Just Hold... Two Hands. In the final tape, Timothy tells Tiptie that slide knock-knock joke while skating along. Just Listen, Tiptie. Knock Knock. Who's There? Slide. Slide Who. Slide Will You Want To Play. Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John. October 4, 1997. Vanessa and Tiptie went to the green swing set at the Maple West Elementary School playground while Vanessa tells Tiptie a tots knock-knock joke while swinging along. Just Listen, Tiptie. Knock Knock. Who's There? Tots. Tots Who? Tots Will You Wanna Start Again. Friday Night From Expeditions: Street Evenings Songs Fun. June 10, 2006 @ 8:00 AM. COLD OPEN with Cole, tape six, outro four. It talks about where Jack and his friends were playing music today here in Jack's clubhouse. Clover read the title in voice-over. Ma drove Tiptie to Expeditions from 5:45 PM to 9:45 PM to go have fun with Tiptie and her Summit friends. Dad picks Tiptie up in time for bed. Next day Clover wants to go pick up Grandma from Amberleigh to Peddlers. The sign-off for Nick and Tiptie. The end credits feature Sing-along Songs Be Our Guest while simply nighttime music plays. This was filmed on January 2006. Vote Time For Amigone: Saying Bye To Papa. June 16, 2012. Tiptie read that title in voice-over. COLD OPEN with Cole, tape twenty-two, outro two. It talks about where Jack and his friends take Tiptie to Summit while Ma drove Tiptie to Expeditions from 5:45 PM to 8:45 PM with Tiptie and her Summit friends. Dad picks Tiptie up they also stopped at the Amigone Funeral Home to say bye to Papa since he passed away then they see Tiptie's friends Clover, Tassidy, Quinco, Trosa, Scotto and their friends then Tiptie waved goodbye to her guys then Dad took Tiptie home time for bed. Next day Tiptie wants to go to school Friday May 11 2012 @ 7:45 AM to 3:15 PM. That sign-off for Cole and Tiptie. The end credits feature Disneyland Fun on August 14 1990 while the nighttime version of the theme plays. After the end credits, a dedication said "In Memory Of James Relabate". It was filmed on Thursday May 10 2012. Potful Duckie New Years Eve Party: Finding Telly & Prairie. June 16, 2002. Frame 4 of 8 where Jessica talks to Tiptie about that Father's Day surprise for Sunday June 17 2018 @ 8:33 AM where Kevin's underwear got dirty so he went to go get a clean one. She also knows simply "Odd Squad The Movie" on August 1 2016 based on the show weekday afternoons at 4:00. Remember That Father's Day Morning For Sunday June 17 2018 Where Kevin's Underwear Got Dirty So He Went To Go Get A Clean Pair Before Ma Wants To Wash This? That Do. Sure, Tiptie. Simply Kevin's Friends Ma And Dub Went To Take 2 Dogs For A Haircut. Tiptie Knows To Do: "Odd Squad The Movie" Based On The Show Weekday Afternoons At 4:00. Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John. October 4, 1997. Taylor wants Tiptie six Tiny Tot Pwaise albums with 10 Kids Praise albums. What's Up For Taylor? Hi, Tiptie. Ten Kids Praise Albums, Tiptie Wants Six Tiny Tot Pwaise Albums To This. Together Just Sixteen Altogether. Gee, Thanks. Taylor Knew Playing This. In the final tape, Timothy tells Tiptie that slide knock-knock joke while skating along. Just Listen, Tiptie. Knock Knock. Who's There? Slide. Slide Who? Slide Will You Want To Play. Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John. October 4, 1997. Vanessa and Tiptie went to the green swing set at the Maple West Elementary School playgrounds while Vanessa tells Tiptie a tots knock-knock joke while swinging along. Just Listen, Tiptie. Knock Knock. Who's There? Tots. Tots Who? Tots Will You Wanna Start Again. Blue's Birthday Adventure. Disc 1: Coloring Book At Blue's Party. The Crayon, The Book, And The Drawing. Eating Pizza At Blue's Birthday. A Tomato, A Circle, And Cheese. Disc 2: A Puppet Theater At Blue's Birthday. A Sock, A Box With A Hole, And Curtains. Playing A Treasure Hunt Game. A Map With The X, A Treasure Chest, And Gold. Blue's Treasure Hunt. Disc 1: Paprika's Favorite Treasure: Reading A Bedtime Story. Paprika's Peanut Shell Bed, The Book, And The Moon. Mailbox's Favorite Treasure: Playing The Mailtime Song. Mail, The Clock That Tells Time, And Some Music. Disc 2: Magenta's Favorite Treasure: Painting A Picture With Blue And The Land Of Great Discovery. The Easel, The Paintbrush, And The Picture Of Steve's Friends Magenta And Blue. Pass Time For Christmas With Barney: Sing Favorite Christmas Songs. December 4, 1999 @ 8:00 AM. In it, the ProBook version of the Barney Christmas classic "Barney's Night Before Christmas" on September 28 1999. It talks about where Barney and his friends go to the North Pole to spend Christmas. In the Christmas program, 16 fun Christmas jokes. Plus the special Christmas cold open with Tiptie. A cloudy sky background to this, Ms. Allison from Summit read the title card in voice-over before the Barney Theme Song. While Barney's friends sing carols outside, some of Barney's Summit friends because Cole, Joey, Matt G and Nick have speaking roles to wait for Barney's friends the Christmas carolers. There at the end was the lullaby version of Barney's favorite to sing I Love You. The end credits feature Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape on May 19 1987 first released. Merry Christmas! I'm Tiptie. Barney And His Friends Go To The North Pole To Spend Christmas. Here Also, There Will Be 16 Christmas Jokes Comes After Those Carols. There Will Be Wrapping Christmas Presents, Sing Christmas Carols With Barney And His Friends, Watch A Christmas Dance "The Nutcracker", Visit Santa And Mrs. Claus, And Visiting Christmas Carolers With Barney's Summit Friends. Previews for The Muppets Take Manhattan distributed by Tristar Pictures film date on this was July 13 1984 while the Barney Theme Song plays. #Muppets From Space (Coming To Theaters July 14) #The First Snow Of Winter (Coming To VHS Fall 1999) #Baby Geniuses #The Wind In The Willows #Bear In The Big Blue House #The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss #The Great Muppet Caper #The Muppet Movie While Barney's friends head outside to visit the carolers, speaking roles for one of Barney's Summit friends, Cole, Joey, Matt G and Nick have speaking roles. Are They Here Now? Are They Here Now? Did They Miss Them Today With Barney And His Friends? They Will Be Here Any Minute. Can't Wait Just Tonight For Barney. Sure. During the lullaby version of the song I Love You, the incorrect game for Chip's Musical Challenge will be "Uh-Oh That Didn't Sound Right" while the lullaby version of the song plays because that's Barney's favorite to sing I Love You. After the lullaby version of the song, Tiptie tells the viewers that next year Baby Bop wants Barney to play Learning About Letters the 1986 title because the cover has Cookie Monster holding his letter C in his hand simply Lena Horne this special guest. Just five alphabet songs in all. During the end credits, possibly end credits are pretty long. In the Christmas tape from Barney, 2 previews in the beginning, four promos in the end there like "The Muppet Movie", "The Muppets Take Manhattan", "Sing And Dance With Barney", and then "Let's Play School" 2 Barney previews with Fireman Duck. Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John. October 4, 1997 @ 8:00 AM. The intro to do: purple, yellow, red, green. That end: yellow, red, purple, green for it. It talks about the 2 hour tubby fun. Special guest Celine Dion. Tina wants Miss Dion the original version of the 8 Barney And The Backyard Gang videos. John watched All The Right Angles Season 2 Episode 5 of Cyberchase while he ate his tots with the Vegetable Soup book in which Kaitlin's friends borrowed from the Tonawanda Library. Has Ernie, Bert and Cookie Monster cook the vegetable soup. Kaitlin read Voice Trumpet "Sing Along" from 1987. Probably world montage of the rabbits. Simply singing parts are too late there they all know in that final title here instead simply spoken. Quiet World Games Fun. January 7, 2006 @ 9:00 AM. It talks about where it was a warm sunny day here in Jack's backyard clubhouse to play some indoor and outdoor games. COLD OPEN with Miss Deb, outro three. The end credits feature A Green and Red Christmas on October 17 2006. UB Gym Playing Afternoon Games. July 9, 2006 @ 9:00 AM. It talks about where Tiptie and her Summit friends were on the field trip to the UB gym to play afternoon games then she just heads back to Jack's musical clubhouse. COLD OPEN with Cole, outro three. The end credits feature One Light One Sun on January 1 1985 with sixteen sunny hits. On the final title, John tells Tiptie that the Sesame Street 1980 book Vegetable Soup Kaitlin's friends borrowed from the Tonawanda library. Hiya, Tiptie, I'm Back. Have You Being Read? Sure At Least The Trio Cooked Vegetable Soup. Ernie, Bert And Cookie Were Cooking Vegetable Soup. Now I Know Possibly, Good To Hear It. Well, I Possibly Know Cookies During The Book. Uh-Oh. Kaitlin Doesn't Think Ernie, Bert And Cookie Monster Were Baking Cookies During The Book, Tiptie. Now I Know That The 1980 Sesame Street Book That Kaitlin's Friends Borrowed From The Tonawanda Library. This Is Called "Vegetable Soup" By Judy Freudberg And Tony Geiss, Illustrated By Tom Cooke. "Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John" is the 16th and final tape with 2 hours of Teletubbyland fun. October 4, 1997 @ 8:00 AM. It talks about where John was cooking tots for dinner where the spoken parts for Wavepad low pitch. Although the singing parts might be too late, there will be spoken parts instead to this. The intro to do: purple, yellow, red, green. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter because the voices are different on this. The end that do: yellow, red, purple, green. Play The Musical Tune. June 4, 2006 @ 8:00 AM. It talks about where it was the musical game show hosted by Kaitlin, three contestants were Tina, Caroline and Vanessa. So each time Kaitlin will read the questions they turn around to the video monitor to see the fun musical answer. Ms. Allison from Summit read the title card in voice-over. Eight great musical tunes they include were "My Outer Space Friend" (EKA: Episode 3645), "Happy To Meet You" with Celine Dion (EKA: Episode 3739) (spoken parts cut), "Elmo's Song" (EKA: Episode 2710) (ending cut), "Bella Notte" (violet words), "I Love Trash" (Tisa lip-synced the song standing on the blue wall), "Doin' The Pigeon" (EKA: Episode 0536) (intro cut), "If Moon Was Cookie" (EKA: Episode 2518), and "The No-No-No" (EKA: Episode 3347). The end credits use Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. Hope To Music Clubhouse. June 4, 2005 @ 8:00 AM. It talks about where Jack, Mary and Mel sure have fun making some music. The end credits use Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. Potful Duckie New Years Eve Party: Finding Telly & Prairie. June 16, 2002. Special Guest Jose Carreras. Cole from Summit made a cameo, he replies "A Ground Duck Cameo" then he tells the viewers that Jessica and Tiptie are gonna stop at McDonalds to get Paul 2 fun hamburgers. Eight great frame numbers. Hope you enjoy this 2 hour tape here from Big Bag. This tape filmed on January 20 2002. COLD OPEN with Tiptie. Hey There. I’m Tiptie. Today’s Fun Tape, Clover‘s Still Out To Visit Clover‘s Little Girl Named Jessica. There Will Be New Years Decorations, Party Hats And Streamers. Who Will Find Telly And Prairie? So Stay Right There. (CALYPSO VERSION OF THE SESAME STREET THEME PLAYS) Oh, Hi! Tiptie's Ready For New Years Eve. After the calypso version of the Sesame Street Theme plays, Tiptie in voice-over introduces the tape. Simply Does Winnie The Pooh Halloween, Here To Know That Worked They Do Bob The Builder Christmas, The Sesame Street 1993 Program We All Sing Together From 1993, Elmo's World Up And Down From Show 4107. Meet Their Friends: Sam, Vanessa, Carlos, Timothy, Caroline, John, Chris, And Tiffany. Ms. Julie Will Just Hang Out To Spend The New Years Eve Party. Just Like Kevin Saw Her Friday September 1 2017. Here, Ms. Lori Will Watch Barney, The Tapes. They Know That If The Cheering's Too Loud, Go Visit Luna With John Where It's Quiet. The Goodbye Song Used A Different Recording With Trosa Here, And Me, Tiptie. Frame 8 of 8 where the New Years Eve party was about to begin. (SAD VERSION OF TOGETHER AGAIN PLAYS) Well, I've Possibly Tried Hard To Find It. Hey, My Friends Played Simply Raffi Octopus's Garden. (SIGHS) Jessica! Hey, What's Wrong? Now I Know What Telly's Mistake Was. So Instead Of "A La Peanut Butter Sandwiches", Mumford Just First Said, "A La La Peanut Butter Sandwiches". Gee, You Should First Do That. But, Tiptie, There's Nobody For New Years Eve. Oh, Well. Simply Get Ready Then. Bye, Tiptie, And Good Luck Planning. (walks slowly to the steps, sad version of "I Love You" plays) Gee, Telly And Prairie Wouldn't Start This Fun After All. Unless Tiptie Wants To Plan A Party, But Plan For Friends To This. (SIGHS) Hey, Duckies! How Are You Tonight? Hey, Ms. Lori Just Watched Barney. Which Tapes? "Barney's Campfire Sing-along", "Barney Goes To School"? Sorry, Duckies, I'd Better Get Going. Just To Cook Dinner Back To My Place From This. Hey, Bye, Ms. Lori! Bye, Lauren, Bye, Tiptie. Have Fun Watching Barney With Jessica. Wait, Tiptie! Where Are You Going? Probably Change Into PJs. Tiptie, Jessica's Gonna Go To Brompton Pretty Soon But Change Back To Regular Clothes. Hey, At Least This Gets Worked. Dude, Wait. While You And Tiptie Stop At McDonalds To Bring Paul 2 Hamburgers, The Car Radio Would Like To Play Simply Raffi Octopus's Garden Track 4 Of 16 From One Light One Sun. Now I Know That's A Beatles Classic, Fun To Dance, And Just Fun To Swim On. Well, It's Where They Found Telly And Prairie. Thanks For Your Tip. A Ground Duck Cameo. ("OCTOPUS'S GARDEN" TRACK 4 OF 16 FROM ONE LIGHT ONE SUN PLAYS) Two Girls Jessica And Tiptie Tonight For This. How Can I Help You? Paul Wants 2 Hamburgers But With No Pickles. What's That? Two Hamburgers For Tonight But With No Pickles. Probably. Thanks. Okay, Tiptie. This Is Still It. Room 173. Sound Terrific. Come On, Tiptie. Probably Go In. Here's Jeopardy Tonight With Alex Trebek. With Steve Off To College, His Brother Joe Is Now The Host Of This Colorful Show For Preschoolers. What Is "Blue's Clues"? (CHEERING, APPLAUSE) Come On, Tiptie. Off To The Brompton Library. Sure, Be Right With You. Like To Be. Tiptie Will Do The Puzzles, Jessica Will Do The Videos While She's Sitting On The Floor. Sure, Fellas. Thousands Of Those Videos. Simply Like "Space Cowboys", The "Star Trek" Trilogy, The "Star Wars" Trilogy, Disney's "Fantasia" And More. Come On, Tiptie. Better Head Back To Get Ready For The New Years Eve Party. (CHATTERING) Is The Ball Drop Yet, Bird? Snuffy, You Made It! All: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! (MUSIC PLAYING) All: Happy New Year! (CHEERING, CHEERING FROM THE END OF THE SPELLING WITH CAILLOU GAME) Aw, Cheering Is Too Loud, Visit Luna Where It's Quiet. Wait! Don't You Want To Just Join John? No Thanks, Tiptie. But He Disliked The Cheering. Wait, Ducks! Where Do You Think John Went? John Went To Visit Luna. Shucks, There She Is! Hey, Luna. Hello, John. How Was Their New Years Party? Simply Ms. Lori Watched Barney While Dad Went To Work At HSBC. They Did? Uh-Huh. What Barney Ones? "Sing And Dance With Barney", "Let's Play School", "It's Time For Counting", And Other Barney Titles. Now I Know You Love Those. They Didn't Know What To Do While They Went To Find Telly And Prairie Dawn Here In Central Park. One Was A Monster, One Was A Girl. Gee, That's Too Bad. Then Dad Comes Back From Work. So Lauren And Tiptie Wave Goodbye To Ms. Lori Before She Heads Back To Her Place And Cook Dinner. Soon Their Friends Count Down From 5 To 0 Before They Shout Happy New Year, But I Disliked That Cheering. Why Would John Want To Do There? Just Here Where It's Just Quieter. Time To Join Trosa In The Goodbye Song With Tiptie. Sure, I'd Love To. Hey, This Was Really Fun We Hope You Liked It, Too Seems Like We've Just Begun When Suddenly We're Through Goodbye, Goodbye Good Friends, Goodbye 'Cause Now It's Time To Go But Hey, I Say, Well, That's Okay 'Cause We'll See You Very Soon, I Know Very Soon, I Know Goodbye, Goodbye Good Friends, Goodbye And Tomorrow Just Like Today The Moon, The Duck And The Trot Duck House Will Be Waiting For You To Come And Play To Come And Play To Come And Play Bye, Luna. Well, It's Been Pleasnt Taking Tiptie To Brompton. Hiya, Gang. What's Up, Ms. Julie? Does Anyone See A Letter Constellation Around? Caroline Saw One. Caroline Wants Me To Know That Show 3945 Were 2 Sponsors On This: First She Saw "V". Does Anyone See A Number Constellation? Dude, John Saw One. He Saw 4, Dude. What Do You Want To Do With The V And The 4? Try Using Sponsors Altogether. Sure Thing, Ms. Julie. "V", 4. Happy New Year. Like To Be. Plan That Next Year. Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John. October 4, 1997 @ 8:00 AM. Tiptie went off to play Chip's Musical Challenge with Veronica. Tonight the game hosted by Chip. He's the white teacup simply hosted in voice-over. You Wanna Just Do Barney Goes To School With John? Sorry, Duckies, Tiptie Has To Go Play Chip's Musical Challenge With Veronica. Tonight The Game Hosted By Chip. Three Backside Cups, One Blue Harp, Three Bells That Go From Small To Big To Biggest, And The Game Simply Hosted By Chip. Saturday March 2 Kevin sure did Muppet Babies Beginner Book Video hosted by Tina narrated by Tisa Kevin's Christmas cat here in "Category: Muppet Babies Beginner Book Video Volumes". To that, 2 previews in the beginning, four previews in the end like "Disney's Favorite Stories" from 1993, "Winnie The Pooh Learning" from 1994, "Spot" VHS collection and the Sing-along Songs 1993 Promo. VOLUME 1: Kermit The Hermit And Meet The Muppet Babies. First tape, outro three. January 5, 1997 (tape premiere). VOLUME 2: Baby Piggy's Mermaid Tale And Baby Piggy's Night At The Ball. Outro four. March 24, 1997. VOLUME 3: Baby Gonzo's Treasure Hunt And Gonzo Saves London Bridge. Outro one. April 5, 1997. VOLUME 4: Baby Piggy And The Giant Bubble And Baby Fozzie Is Afriad Of The Dark. Outro two. June 8, 1997. VOLUME 5: Scooter And Skeeter's Merry-Go-Round Puzzle And What's A Gonzo. July 13, 1997. Tape five, outro three. VOLUME 6: Baby Piggy And The Thunderstorm And Baby Fozzie On Cloud Nine. Sixth one, outro two. August 16, 1997. VOLUME 7: Gonzo And The Great Race And Good Knight Sir Kermit. Tape seven, outro one. September 27, 1997. VOLUME 8: A Love Note For Baby Piggy And Animal Go Bye-Bye. Eighth and final tape, outro four. October 12, 1997 (tape finale). March 23 this year Kevin wants to do the Sesame Street Beginner Book Video hosted by Tina narrated by Tisa here in the category page will be "Category: Sesame Street Beginner Book Video Volumes". VOLUME 1: Grover And The New Kid And Wait For Me. January 7, 1996 (tape premiere). Tape one, outro three. VOLUME 2: Bert And The Missing Mop Mix-Up And Don't Cry, Big Bird. March 24, 1996. Tape two, outro four. VOLUME 3: I Want To Go Home And It's Not Fair. April 7, 1996. Tape three, one. VOLUME 4: Nobody Cares About Me And Ernie's Big Mess. June 16, 1996. Tape four, outro four. VOLUME 5: Ernie's Little Lie And Why Are You So Mean To Me. August 11, 1996. Tape five, outro one. VOLUME 6: My Doll Is Lost And Two Wheels For Grover. October 13, 1996 (tape finale). Tape six, outro four. Potful Duckie New Years Eve Party: Finding Telly & Prairie. June 16, 2002. "V", 4. Special guest Jose Carreras. Cole from Summit Central first made a cameo. This tape filmed on January 20 2002. Previews of the How The Grinch Stole Christmas 2001 VHS include the special edition of "E.T. The Extra Terrestrial" coming spring 2002, the "National Adoption Center" commercial for Jimmy's birthday party, "Universal Studios Hollywood", "Universal Orlando Resort" with 2 Universal theme parks during Citywalk like Portofino Hotel and Hard Rock Hotel, the soundtrack of the "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" motion picture soundtrack, "Shrek" with Mike Myers, Eddy Murphy, Cameron Diaz and John Liftgow, "Beethoven's 4th", and "The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze" on December 4 2001. It talks about the ProBook version of 2 versions of Sesame Street's 25th anniversary: the 1993 video "Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years" on October 29 1993, and the 1994 PBS special "Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration" on July 1 1994. During this fun program, eight great frame numbers based on 2 versions of this cool program. Clover will be out probably that little girl named Jessica. Ms. Allison from Summit read the title card in voice-over. The end credits are pretty long. The end credits feature Sing-along Songs Heigh-Ho the original tape. Music duration will be 8 minutes zero seconds. On the final tape, Timothy calls the ducks that Clover wants to play the 1990 Sesame Street program "Sing Yourself Silly". Hi, Gang, It's Timothy. Just That Tots Joke. Tiptie Wants "Sing Yourself Silly" 1990. The Cover Has The Dinger, 2 Honkers And Ernie. This Program From 1990, Eleven Cool Silliest Hits, 21 Celebrity Guests, 3 Words Of This Title, 5 Syllables, 17 Letters. "The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree", "Ladybugs Picnic", "Jellyman Kelly" Sung By James Taylor, "Waving Goodbye To You With My Heart", "Old MacDonald Cantata", The "Everything In The Wrong Place Ball", "One Banana", "Calcutta Joe", "Mary Had A Bicycle", "Ten Turtles", "Put Down The Duckie" With John Candy, Andrea Martin, 2 Baseball Players For The New York Mets Keith Hernandez And Mookie Wilson, Jane Curtin, Madeline Kahn, Joe Williams, Paul Reubens, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Wynton Marsalis, Celia Cruz, Itzhak Pearlman, Gordon Jackson, Jean Marsh, Paul Simon, Jeremiy Irons, Danny Devito, Rhea Pearlman, Four Football Players For The New York Giants, And Carol Banks. Bye, Tiptie, Go Play The Sesame Street Program. Probably This. Pass Time For Christmas With Barney: Sing Favorite Christmas Songs. December 4, 1999. Kaitlin tells Tiptie that for Christmas Barney wants a blue pair for headphones, Baby Bop wants that red pair just like Kevin's on Valentine's Day, BJ wants that pink pair, Kaitlin wants a green pair. Hey, Tiptie, Barney Wants Me That Blue Pair, Baby Bop Wants That Red Pair, BJ Wants Me The Pink Pair, So I First Wanted That Special Green Pair. Green Pair For Headphones For Kaitlin. Sound Fantastic. Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John". October 4, 1997. Caroline tells Tiptie that there will be some Angela Santomero favorites. Well, I Wish Tiptie Wants Angela Santomero Shows. Which Ones? Simply Like "Super Why" Here On PBS Kids, "Blue's Clues" Show On Nick Jr., Amazon Prime Video's "Wishenproof", Amazon Prime Video's "Creative Galaxy", Another PBS Kids Favorite "Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood", Dozens More. Pass Time For Barney: Sing Favorite Christmas Songs. December 4, 1999. Tiptie was singing a variation of We Wish You A Merry Christmas will be We Wish A Trip To The North Pole, but Kaitlin tells Tiptie not to. Here's A Fun Variation Barney's Friends First Sang Tune Of We Wish You A Merry Christmas. We Wish That Trip To The North Pole Uh-Oh. That's Not The Song Everybody First Sang. Partial Tubby Cook Tots Playgrounds Cyberchase Pirate Video: To Tubby All The Right Angles With John. October 4, 1997. Caroline tells Tiptie that the shamrock here in Kevin's bedroom. Hey, Tiptie, Wednesday March 25 2019 @ 2:39 PM Miss Kim Tells The Steps Staff To Take The Saint Patrick's Day Shamrock Home. Sure, At Least There Will Be 10 Dimes. Now I Know That Monday Will Be The PBS Kids Version Of The HBO Premieres. Hey, I Wish Matt's Yo-Yo In His Nose. Uh-Oh. Matt Thinks That It's Pretty Silly, Tiptie. For A New Years Eve Cassette Simply Ms. Lori Watched Barney While Dad Went To Work At HSBC. So At 6:30 PM Here Ms. Lori's Gotta Be Heading Back To Her Place While Jessica Took Tiptie To Brompton. Tiptie Wants To Do Some Puzzles, Jessica Will Do Videos. Wednesday April 3 2019 @ 9:03 PM While Kevin's In Bed The iPad Mini Listened To The Recess Christmas Program While He's Asleep. "Learning About Letters" Tape With John. Has Cookie Monster Just Holding The Letter C To This. What's A Title About? For Alphabet Day On Sesame Street. Well, Just A Dilemma Being Tubby. Then closing music just for 8 minutes and 11 seconds then the windmill stop spinning, Tubby Bye-Bye follows then the final tape comes to a close. (MUSIC PLAYING FOR 8 MINUTES AND 11 SECONDS) Windmill Stops Spinning. Laa-Laa was the boo shouter because the voices are different. End To The Tape: Yellow, Red, Purple, Green. Use this in “High Supper Food Shuttle Hobby Shopping Duck Dog Cow Dolphin Welcoming Back Monika Ma Goes To Grandma’s Appointment Songs About John Legend Kevin Reads The Totbot Knock-Knock Joke The Best Of Ernie And Bert With Quincy”. Category:The Get Along Gang